1. Field of the Invention
Heat isolation structures that reduce heat transfer to or from a die while still allowing high bandwidth interconnects are described. A low power die can be isolated from heat of a high power die, or from heat generated by high power lasers or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices and components are operating at ever increasing speeds and over increasing frequency ranges. Popular semiconductor package types use wire bonds that can connect to a substrate or leadframe, which in turn can connect to second level interconnects, vias, substrate or package traces, solder balls, or the like, for connection to a printed circuit board (PCB) of an electronic device.
As speed increases, so does power requirements and the need to transfer waste heat away from the die. This is a particular problem for stacked dies, interior dies in a stack being effectively insulated on top and bottom by substrate materials or other heat generating dies.